The portable wireless apparatus such as the mobile phone has advanced the size reduction of a terminal. The portable wireless apparatus having an antenna packaged in its casing has been increasing in number.
FIG. 7A presents a perspective view of an openable portable wireless apparatus of the prior art, and FIG. 7B presents a sectional view of the portable wireless apparatus of FIG. 7A.
In FIG. 7A and FIG. 7B, first casing 121 having main display 105 on its surface is covered with front case 103 of first casing 121 and back case 104 of first casing 121 and is equipped therein with first circuit board 101. Moreover, second casing 122 input unit 108 on its surface is covered with front case 106 of second casing 122 and back case 107 of second casing 122 and is equipped therein with second circuit board 102. Circuit board connector 110 is housed in hinge 109 for connecting the two casings in a foldable manner, and connects first circuit board 101 and second circuit board 102.
In the case of the openable portable wireless apparatus, as shown in FIG. 7A and FIG. 7B, an antenna 111 is frequently configured in the vicinity of hinge 119 or in the end portion of the casing.
This portable wireless apparatus of the prior art is disclosed in JP-A-2003-8320, for example.
In case, however, antenna 111 is configured in hinge 109 of the portable wireless apparatus of the prior art thus far described, it comes closer to the human body in speeches. Therefore, the portable wireless apparatus is troubled by a problem that its communication performances are degraded as the telephone by the electric power absorption of the human body.